1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for prompting patients to take medication at prescribed times, and more particularly to medical information band that provides an electronic medical and prescription information storage band automatically programmable by the user or a health care professional.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal medical information devices of a variety of designs and configurations have failed to provide convenient functionality for users of such devices. More specifically, such previous devices have not addressed the unfulfilled need to display a variety of wearer body parameters, not just temperature only. Moreover, a variety of casings that could not only be worn by the user, but could also be attached to the drugs, would also be desirable. Additionally, calendars and alerts would be desirable.
Thus, an electronic medical and prescription information storage band solving the aforementioned problems is desired.